Ouvre les yeux
by Lilythered
Summary: Elle ne veux pas voir la vérité en face, lui souffre en silence. Arrivera t-il à lui faire ouvrir les yeux ?


_Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo (zut !) Voilà ma première fic, un kira x hinamori. Mais j'aime pas Hinamori. Elle n'est donc pas présenté sous sont meilleur jour mais bon ... _

**« Ouvre les yeux »**

Il faisait froid ce soir d'hiver au Seireitei, Hisagi marchait d'un pas rapide pour se réchauffer. Il entra dans les bureaux de la 5eme divisions. Depuis un mois, depuis la trahison d'Aizen, lui et Kira se relayaient pour s'occuper des dossiers de la division qui ne pouvait maintenant plus compter sur aucun de ses officiers supérieurs. Enfin … ils ne se relayaient pas vraiment. Hisagi tentait plutôt vainement de convaincre Kira de le laisser faire et d'aller se reposer. Il le trouva d'ailleurs endormi sur ses dossiers.

C'en était trop. Hisagi s'énerva et alla réveiller son ami.

« Tu tombe de fatigue ! Comment espère-tu faire du bon travail dans ses condition ? Vas te reposer, je m'occupe du reste ! »

Kira se laissa faire pour une fois : il était vraiment très fatigué, et parti se coucher.

Le jeune homme brun surveilla que le vice-capitaine de la 3eme divisons repartait bien vers ses quartiers et se remit au travail abandonné par son ami.

Kira en faisait vraiment trop. Hisagi savait, comme beaucoup de monde, que Kira aimait le vice-capitaine Hinamori, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre dans cet état, juste pour elle ! Et pour qui se prenait Hinamori ? Sous prétexte que son capitaine l'avait trahit elle se laissait complètement aller, feignant de ne pas voir les sentiments de Kira à son égard. Lui qui faisait pourtant tant pour elle et depuis si longtemps. Kira, Matsumoto et lui-même soufraient autant qu'elle du départ des trois capitaines, mais eux continuaient à travailler courageusement. Aux yeux d'Hisagi, Hinamori n'était qu'une lâche qui ne méritait pas les sentiments de Kira et l'amitié du 10eme capitaine.

Kira allait voir Hinamori dans les locaux de la 4eme divisions à peu près tout les deux jours. A ces occasions il croisait souvent le vice-capitaine Kotetsu qui, toujours très prévenante, lui donnait des nouvelle de l'état de santé de la jeune fille. Elle se remettait doucement mais son état psychologique était encore très instable.

Il entra dans la chambre de Momo. Elle l'accueilli froidement comme à son habitude depuis son hospitalisation. Pas un mots, pas un regard. Lui s'efforçait de sourire et de paraitre calme et rassurant. Mais elle ne le regardait jamais. Elle regardait toujours dans le vide et, comme d'habitude, toute l'heure où il resta auprès d'elle, elle ne fit que lui parler d' Aizen. Combien il était vertueux, combien il était gentils, comment il avait dût se faire manipuler ou devenir fou car c'était impossible que le cher capitaine Aizen qu'elle admirait tant est put faire une chose aussi horrible.

Kira fini par s'en aller brusquement, les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant plus la voir comme ça, plus la voir se cacher de la vérité, plus l'écouter parler de _lui_. Il avait envie de hurler, envie de tuer Aizen, envie de lui faire payer pour avoir ainsi hypnotisé la shinigami à laquelle il tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Momo ne comprit pas et s'étonna de le voir partir ainsi, sans un mots.

Elle entendit un claquement de langue désapprobateur et se tourna vers la porte.

Matsumoto se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et la regardait froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rangiku ?

- Moi ? Mais rien ! Je suis juste là pour le ramasser après qu'il ai écouté tes connerie ! Tu sais qu'après chaque visite qu'il te passe il va se bourrer la gueule ? »

Hinamori sursauta. Elle parlait de Kira là ?

« - Arrête de te voiler la face ! Tu ne vois donc pas que tu fais souffrir tout le monde autour de toi ? »

Rangiku s'en alla en claquant la porte, laissant Momo méditer sur ses paroles qui raisonnait maintenant dans la tête de la petite vice-capitaine qui ne sembler pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Rangiku alla retrouver Kira dans ses quartiers, celui-ci avait déjà sorti le saké. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui servi à boire. C'était vraiment dure de le voir comme ça, parfois elle en oubliait sa propre peine.

Au bout d'une heure à peine, ils avaient vidé sa réserve et Kira pleurait sur l'épaule de Rangiku. Celle-ci lui caresser le dos, gentiment, patiemment. Elle aurait voulu le réconforter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais qu'aurait-elle dit ? « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va ouvrir les yeux, c'est sûr ! » Mais elle-même n'y croyait pas. Rassemblant le peu d' inspiration du moment, elle lui dit quand même :

« Reprend courage Izuru ! Dis-lui tout ce que tu pense et ouvre lui les yeux toi-même ! Force-la à accepter la vérité, ne fuis pas ! »

Ce n'était pas terrible. Et Kira était sans aucun doute trop bourré pour se souvenir de sa phrase mais elle se senti quand même soulagé effet, le blond n'avait pas retenu la phrase mais l'idée générale c'était quand même gravé dans un coin de sa tête.

Quelques jours plus tard, il retourna voir Hinamori. Celle-ci recevait déjà la visite du capitaine Hitsugaya qui en le voyant arriver, se retira en lui glissant un « moi j'abandonne ». Kira se senti peiné de voir que même son meilleur ami n'avait plus la force d'essayer de la sortir de sa folie.

Hinamori qui regardait toujours quelque chose que personne à part elle ne semblait voir, ne s'était pas rendu compte du départ de Tôshirô et continua de parler d'Aizen, de raconter ses souvenirs avec son cher capitaine.

Kira l'écouta un moment puis, ne tenant plus, l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder, et cria « Arrête ! »

Hinamori, d'abord surprise de sa présence et de l'absence de Tôshirô, fût surtout surprise qu'il soit revenu la voir après ce que lui avait révélé Rangiku.

Kira réfléchis, cherchant ses mots puis se lança :

« Il ne reviendra pas Momo ! Il ne s'est pas fait manipulé ! Il n'est pas devenu fou ! Il est comme ça depuis le début ! C'est sa nature ! Il t'a manipulé, il nous a tous manipulé ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Ta division à besoin de toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir ! Tu crois que tu est la seule à souffrir ? Hisagi et moi aussi avons été trahi par les personnes en qui nous avions le plus confiance ! Montre au moins un peu de gratitude envers le capitaine Hitsugaya qui s'occupe de toi tout les jours ! »

Il avait crié. Il s'en voulait en peu mais sa conscience lui disait que c'était nécessaire. Tant pis si elle se mettait à le détester.

Hinamori fondit en larme et le repoussa. Elle hurla.

« Je … Je sais déjà tout ça ! Pars ! Laisse-moi Kira ! »

Elle se recroquevilla et continua de pleurer.

Kira la laissa seule, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Ses doutes, les doutes de tout le monde, se concrétisaient. Elle faisait donc bien semblant de croire encore en _lui _pour éviter de souffrir ?

Hinamori, seule dans sa chambre, pleura encore longtemps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir.

Oui elle savait que Aizen n'était qu'un traître. En fait elle avait déjà ressenti une aura effrayante émanant de lui mais elle avait préféré faire comme si elle ne le sentait pas. Elle avait préféré refuser la vérité. Depuis le début. Elle savait que sa division avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle. Mais c'était trop dur. Ce poste n'était pas fait pour elle, elle était trop fragile mentalement.

Au fur est à mesure qu'elle pensait, son cœur se dégagea et elle prit du recule. Alors elle se rendit compte, alors elle vit se qu'elle n'avait réellement pas vu : les sentiments de ces amis autour d'elle. L'inquiétude et l'amitié de Tôshirô, la pitié puis l'énervement d'Hisagi, la rancœur de Rangiku …

Et Kira ? Que-ce que ressentait Kira ? La réponse était venu s'inscrire d'elle-même dans sa tête et son cœur.

Kira l'aimait.

Kira l'aimait et elle, elle l'avait complètement ignoré, repoussant ses attentions, parlant devant lui d'Aizen. Elle avait était horrible. Elle se remit à pleurer. Kira avait toujours était là pour elle. Tout le temps. Mais elle, depuis toujours, elle ne faisait que le blesser.

Alors elle se leva. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle quitta son lit et sorti dehors. Elle traversa la quatrième division comme une somnambule, ignorant les shinigamis médecins qui s'agitait autour d'elle, elle traversa la troisième divisions et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Kira. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Allait-il accepter de lui parler ?

Au même moment Kira fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre, ayant senti la présence de Momo, sans trop y croire.

Quand elle le vit, elle fondit à nouveau en larmes.

« Pardon Kira ! Pardon … » Elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre tout en sachant qu'elle devait lui parler.

Mais Kira ne lui demanda rien, il la pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer, lui caressant doucement la tête.

« C'est pas grave … C'est pas grave … »

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu me pardonne tout le temps quand je te blesse ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. » Un instant il n'en revint pas qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

« Tu devrais pas » avait répondu Momo en se serrant plus contre lui.

Il approcha doucement sa tête de la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement.

**END**

LilytheRed 07/08/10


End file.
